


Dinner & Dancing

by RainbowArches



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes over forty years, but they get around to it eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner & Dancing

It wasn’t until the evening when Peggy finally had the chance to sit down with the paper that she was reminded of the anniversary. Howard and Maria died one year ago today. She wasn’t overcome with emotion as her eyes skimmed the diplomatic and not so diplomatic remembrances. She was wistful, perhaps; vaguely sad. She remembered a time when the reminder would have hit her harder, but not anymore. She did her grieving a year ago; she would do no more of it.

It was yet another reminder that much of the old guard was gone, and those that remained soon would be. The Howling Commandos had passed, except for Gabe. They saw each other’s grandchildren more than they saw each other, but they called on Christmas, Easter, birthdays, whathaveyou, to catch up. Angie still sent her letters. Jarvis had become tired and subdued in his old age, and wasn’t up for adventures any more. She hadn’t seen him in quite some time.

She and Daniel parted ways for the third and last time some years ago, peacefully as ever. She idly wondered what he was up to these days. He probably didn’t wonder the same about her. He could probably guess.

Violet, on the other hand, lived down the street, and they had tea together regularly.

And then there was Jason of course, occupying his usual chair opposite her, head tilted back in a post-dinner doze, brandy in hand and forming a wet ring on his knee. She wondered if the anniversary had crossed his mind.

“It’s been one year to the day.”

His lips crept up in a sad smile as he let out a long sigh. “That’s right,” he said, not opening his eyes.

Jason and Howard had been inseparable for a time. Peggy felt bad about leaving Jarvis to deal with the two scientists on his own, but he had more patience for their antics than she ever had. SHIELD was much easier to manage when Howard was occupied with other things, and she had Jason and Jarvis to thank for that.

Those were the old days. Peggy remembered them fondly but she didn’t miss them. She had Jason to thank for that as well. She’d been forcibly retired shortly after Howard died. The natural step then had been to invite Jason to live with her, though she couldn’t remember why. But it was; natural. She had something with him she never thought she’d have, let alone want, and that was stability. They had no precedent for it. But somehow they managed to stay busy while also falling into a comfortable routine, and it was so easy right from the start.

She used to catch herself off guard when grey hair and lines faced her in the mirror, whenever she ached from sitting too long or standing too long or doing anything for too long. She thought, _That’s wrong. This isn’t supposed to happen. This isn’t me._ Jason’s paunch hung over his belt, what was left of his hair was grey, and he used reading glasses which he constantly misplaced. Age in this context wasn’t quite so daunting. She was happy as an old women when she looked at him.

Jason opened his eyes and tossed back the last of his brandy before setting the glass on the coffee table. He caught her watching him and tilted his head curiously.

“I was just thinking, we’re essentially an old married couple,” she said, answering his unexpressed question. “It snuck up on me all of a sudden.”

“I didn’t think that was possible, sneaking up on you.”

“Yes you did.” She folded the paper and set it aside. They regarded each other fondly.

“Was that your way of asking me to marry you?” Jason asked after a moment. “Because you know I don’t do subtle.”

Peggy laughed, more because she predicted he’d ask than at the question itself. “I’d court you first.”

“The last forty years don’t count?”

He really was joking now. That was his joking smirk.

“Let’s go out,” Jason said, like he was making a declaration.

Peggy raised her eyebrows. It had been a busy day and she was in no hurry to move.

“Dinner and dancing.”

“We just had dinner.”

“Let’s go dancing then.”

“It’s freezing out.”

Jason would not be dissuaded. “Okay. Let’s dance here.” With renewed energy he hopped up and went in search of the radio.

“Find your song and I’ll dance with you,” Peggy said when he came back.

Jason fiddled with it for a while, trying to find something that wasn’t static. _Cheek to Cheek_ drifted through the speakers and he looked at her hopefully.

“That’s not your song,” Peggy said.

“Come on.” He came over and held out his hand to her. “We had dinner. Now let’s have our dance. Who knows if we’ll ever get the opportunity again?”

Peggy huffed, amused. “We’ll have the opportunity every night for the rest of our lives.” But she took his hand and let him lead her to the middle of the room.

They kept up with the rhythm until the next song came on. Then Peggy leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her, swaying them gently.

“Have we really never done this before?” Peggy asked, her cheek to his chest and Jason’s resting on the top of her head.

“Not all in one night.” Jason straightened up, taking one of her hands in his and placing the other on her waist, returning them to something more akin to dancing.

“I can’t believe… not once?”

“We’re doing it now.”

She gazed up at him smiling peacefully as he lost himself in the music. She pushed up on her toes and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

His smile widened and he returned the kiss twice, once on her lips and once on her temple.

“I’m glad you’re still with me, Jason,” Peggy said.

Jason didn’t respond and she didn’t need him to. They kept dancing as _I Wanna Be Loved_ drifted through the speakers.


End file.
